A New Side Of Marcy
by NekoBlu
Summary: Bonnie never new about Marceline's little secret, but she's determined to help her overcome it. DISCLAIMER: I Don't own A.T. WARNINGS: YURI: Don't like don't read, why even click on this story to complain? It's a waste of time. PAIRING: BUBBLINE (Marceline and Bubblegum) ENJOY! :3


**_Hola my fellow viewers! I've missed you guys! :D Well I got this storyin my head a while ago, so I was like 'Eh why not?' Sooooo here it is! Sorry if it has errors, you guys got to remember I did this at like 11:30 at night. I'm a zombie. 0_o. Lol well I hope you guys leave plenty of reviews and any tips or maybe future stories you would possible want, do this for you guys, so I do need you opinon. Hmm well I think that's all, Let me just remind you guys I don't own A.T., and well with that I give you my new story! Enjoy my lovlies! :3_**

**_A New Side Of Marcy_**

_All that could be heard from her lab were scribbles and ruffles of papers from the princess's laboratory as she worked on her latest equation. She tapped the edge of her pencil to her lip, brow fixed together in deep thought._

_"Ah hah!" She said to herself moments later as she figured out the next step in her equation; quick scratching noises were heard once again from the quiet study._

_"Alright, now to the next one." Bonnie yawned as she spoke. She sighed and took her glasses off to rub her weary eyes. How long has she been working? She looked out the window and groaned when she saw the sun was nearly halfway up on the horizon. She did it again._

_"Dang, I wanted to catch up on my sleep tonight too, all well." She sighed once more and started to place her many filled out papers into specific folders. Just then, she felt a sudden cool breeze make the hairs on her neck stand up, but then oddly stopped like it had been cut off. She turned to her window in curiosity, and felt her mouth turn into a grin when she met eyes with beautiful red piercing ones. _

_"Marceline!" Bonnie put her folder down and walked over to pull her girlfriend into a tight hug._

_Marceline smiled to herself and hugged her back. "Hey gumdrop, what's been up with you?" She asked as Bonnie walked back over to her desk to finish cleaning up._

_"Oh, nothing special, I've been working on my latest science equation, but I've decided to clean up for the night." Bonnie smiled wearily too her as she placed her folders on her desk._

_"Hey, Bon, hate to tell you, but it's almost 7. Did you pull an all-nighter again?" Marceline gave her the look when she smiled up to her sheepishly. "The time seemed to slip from my mind. Again." She chuckled as she put away her last folder._

_Marceline sighed. "Glob Bon, what am I going to do with you?" Bonnie glanced at her when she heard a yawn escape her vampire's mouth._

_"Looks like I'm not the only one that likes to stay up too late." Bonnie laughed when Marcy gave her pouty lips._

_"Well at least I go to bed when I'm supposed to; I was going to be nice enough to let you be my sleeping buddy, but you don't sleep because you're an ogre. So take that." Marceline stuck her tongue out at her and floated on her back pretending to ignore her._

_Bonnie smiled and rolled her eyes at her. "Sure am, I'm the meanest ogre you've ever seen." She said slowly as she snuck up behind her until she could whisper in her ear. "And this ogre's going to get you!" She wrapped her arms around her, quickly, earning a squeal of surprise before Bonnie started to tickle her._

_"H-hey now, you're supposed to play fair!" She gasped as she struggled to get out of her grip._

_"Ogre's don't play fair!" Bonnie laughed as she caught her off guard and pulled her to the ground where she continued her administrations. Bonnie was able to grab one of Marceline's hands and placed them over her head._

_"Ok, ok! Truce, T-truce!" Marceline gasped as she stopped struggling. Bonnie grinned and held on to her other hand that was lying in her stomach; pausing with the torture._

_"I'm a mean ogre remember? No truces allowed." She moved her fingers back and forth, silently threatening to tickle her again._

_"You're not an ogre." She said quickly, sucking in her stomach as to get the teasing fingers away._

_Bonnie arched a playful brow at her. "Oh? So you were lying."_

_"Yes. Can I get up now?" She wrung her arm in her grasp, making a weak attempt to flee._

_"Mm maybe, but this ogre still has a little mean left in her." Bonnie grinned, getting her face closer to Marceline's._

_"What do you mean?" Marceline asked innocently, like she didn't know what was going on._

_Bonnie's grin grew as their game continued. "You have to pay to get up." She whispered to her, noses now touching._

_Marceline stuck her tongue out in fake concentration. "Hmm…How about a kiss?" _

_Bonnie giggled. "I think that could be arranged." She said before she connected her lips to her partners in a slow, sensual kiss. She broke it with a sigh a few minutes later, and laid her head on her shoulder to rest._

_"Can I get up now?" Marceline said in the midst of the silence making Bonnie burst out laughing. _

_"You're such a moment breaker." Bonnie pouted as she pulled both of them up and kept their hands locked together._

_"Mm but I'm tired." She said and laid her head on her shoulder as they walked hand in hand to Bonnie's bedroom._

_Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked over to see her wearing her hair up in a low ponytail, a red tank top, and gray sweatpants with a pair of socks only. She wasn't kidding when she said she was ready for bed._

_"No shoes Marce?" Bonnie chuckled as they turned the corner towards her room._

_"I'm foo lavy for fhoes. (I'm too lazy for shoes.)" Marceline mumbled into her shoulder tiredly._

_Bonnie just chuckled as they almost reached her bedroom when she saw Peppermint Butler walking down the hallway. "Finally decided to go to bed princess?" Peppermint Butler joked as he walked towards them, but was slightly cautious when he saw the vampire girl._

_"Yes, please make sure no one bothers us for the day, I'll deal with my affairs later." Bonnie ordered to him, and with a nod and a quick bow, he was off once more._

_"You know I think you scare him on purpose." Bonnie joked as she opened the door, Marceline closing it behind them. _

_"Nope, I'm just that good." Marceline yawned and face planted into Bonnie's bed while she walked over to her drawer to pull out Marceline's rocker t-shirt._

_Bonnie chuckled as she unzipped her dress and slipped out of it so she was only in her undies and bra, then quickly put on the t-shirt. She turned around to see Marceline's eyes quickly turn away; her cheeks turning a light pink. _

_"Like what you see?" Bonnie chuckled as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and rid her face of her make-up. From what she could see, Marceline's face turned a darker red, as she sat up in bed quickly._

_"No! You were the one who was implying it!" She yelled to her, attempting to cover up her embarrassment. Bonnie walked out of the bathroom laughing as she fixed her hair in a ponytail. She crawled over to her still laughing._

_"Aw Marce I'm so proud of you, your using the correct vocabulary." She chuckled as she tucked them both in to bed. Marceline turned her back on her to hide her red face. _

_"Well I didn't want you to think I was a creep or anything." She muttered as they both got more comfortable, Bonnie wrapping her arm over Marceline's waste._

_"That's ok, you're my creep." She kissed her bare shoulder with a smile._

_"So then you're saying I am a creep?" Marceline turned her head to her for a few moments, before turning back, not looking at her anymore._

_"Marcy you're not a creep." No answer. "Hey." Bonnie turned her onto her back so she would look at her in the eye._

_"You're not a creep. You're the most gentleman-like woman I know." She said to her with sincerity as she looked into her deep red eyes._

_"Ok?"_

_Marceline looked up to her for a few moments before shaking her head with a mumbled 'ok'. Bonnie smiled at her success, and then bent down to lock their lips together in a slow, soft kiss._

_The kiss started out slow but soon became a little more heated; there mouth's molding faster, breaths becoming more ragged. Bonnie moved herself so she was on top of Marceline, their hands roaming each other's bodies as their kiss deepened. Marceline slowly crept her hand up Bonnie's stomach until she reached the under part of Bonnie's breast where she stopped in caution, not knowing if it was the right thing to do, or if they were ready to take it to tier 15 yet._

_Bonnie moaned in the kiss and pushed her chest into her hand, signaling her that it was okay to continue. Marceline complied and started to slowly massage the under part of her breast, cupping it in her hand with Bonnie mewling in approval._

_Feeling a little guilty that Bonnie was the only one on the receiving end, she cupped the underside of Marceline's breast, causing a sudden shaky gasp escape her and a ripple of shivers crawl up her spine. _

_Marceline wrapped her arms around Bonnie's waste, pulling at the edge of her shirt to give a small sign that it had to go._

_Bonnie removed her swollen lips for a few seconds in order to remove the unneeded clothing, but molded their lips together once more as to not lose the heat of the kiss. Bonnie realized in the time she had removed her shirt, Marceline had taken the time to take care of hers as well, so now but one, were almost stripped down. _

_Bonnie decided to take it a step further to get things up to speed, and started to kiss the corner of Marceline's lips before slowly starting to trail down the side of her chin to her neck. She felt herself fill with pride when she felt Marceline swallow thickly to keep herself under control, shaky breaths escaping her swollen lips._

_"You're too dressed up Marcy, we need to change this." Bonnie whispered into her ear in a seductive voice, pulling at the rim of her sweatpants. _

_Marceline couldn't find her voice when Bonnie dipped her hand inside of her sweat pants, she couldn't react when she felt a finger start to penetrate her little secret. _

_"No!" Marceline shouted and in the next second was against the headboard in a flash._

_Bonnie's eyes were wide with surprise by this, soon changing to one in confusion._

_"Marceline what's wrong?" No answer. "Marce, did I hurt you at all?" She crawled over to her a hand placed softly on her knee trying to get her attention, but Marceline turned her head away._

_"Marce?" Silence. "…You haven't done this before… have you?" Bonnie's question was answered when she saw her visibly tense and turn away, her cheeks a light pink._

_"Marce-" In a sudden flash Marceline was up off the bed with her shirt in hand, and was attempting to open the window._

_"Marcy wait!" Bonnie ran towards her and was able to grab her and pull her away from the sunlight that flashed in, but still managing to burn a little bit of her hand in the process as they tumbled to the floor, Bonnie on top of Marceline._

_"Ouch! Let me go!" Marceline struggled under her trying to get free. With a quick flip, she turned them over and was half way to the door when she felt a tug on her hand._

_"Marcy hold on!" Bonnie spoke quickly to her, but in a bit of a firm leader-like way. Marceline froze in her place; she was halfway turned towards Bonnie, the other half towards the door._

_"Marce…I never knew you were a virgin." She said quietly to her._

_"Y-yeah so what's your point?" Marceline turned away from her, the blush returning once more. Glob she hated feeling this vulnerable, it wasn't her style._

_"Oh Marce." She heard shuffling behind her and felt herself being turned around to face her girlfriend. She couldn't look her in the eyes. It was just too embarrassing. She's probably going to break up with me now...oh glob this is it, no Bon, don't leave me alone. She felt tears start to form her eyes, but was surprised to feel a quick kiss pressed to her shaky bottom lip, then arms encircling her in a warm embrace, Bonnie placing her head right next to hers._

_"Marcy, it's ok. I understand what you're feeling. We don't have to do anything today; in fact we could just go to bed if you like. But I swear to you we won't do anything until you're ready, I promise you that." Bonnie whispered into her ear, and felt the arms around her squeeze her tightly, reassuringly._

_Marceline tried to hold in her tears, but they just kept falling, she bit her lip as to hide her quivering lip and her cries. Oh Bon, what would I do without you? Marceline cuddled her face into Bonnie's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Bonnie's waist, loving the way she held her and how safe she felt. They stood there for quite a while; all that could be heard were Marcy's soft sniffles and Bonnie humming softly, rocking them back and forth._

_'Bonnie's too good to me…sometimes I don't think I deserve her…' Marceline thought to herself, and then realization hit her. _

_"Bonnie." Was really that her voice? She sounded like an old toad._

_"Hmm?" Bonnie hummed to her to shoe that she was listening._

_"I'm ready…" Marceline whispered to her, making Bonnie stop in her tracks and look at her._

_"Marce, remember what I said? You don't have to-""To do it if I want too, I know." Marceline interrupted, and then looked into her eyes._

_"But I realized, even if I'm a little nervous for my first time actually doing it…well, I know that you'll be the one that will have it…and when I think about it, I think…I wouldn't have any one else do it you know?" She looked down for a second, feeling the same embarrassed feeling flood through her cheeks._

_"So I think…I want this to happen…and I want it to happen only through the hands of Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum…and no one else." She finished and looked deep into the princess's eyes. _

_Bonnie smiled softly to her, then leaned forward and kissed her so gently that she thought she was going to start crying again. Bonnie broke the kiss and touched their foreheads together, wiping away stray tears on Marceline's cheeks._

_"It would be an honor." She whispered to her then, hand in hand, walked over to the bed and, gently, laid Marceline onto her back. Bonnie started up again, kissing her soft lips, soon eventually becoming more heated. _

_She ran her hands up Marceline's back to unclip the clasp of Marceline's bra, sliding down the shoulder straps before finally pulling it off to reveal Marceline's chest._

_"Absolutely stunning." Bonnie whispered into her ear, and then began to slowly suck on her sensitive spot on her neck while cupping her breasts._

_"Ooh Bon…" Marceline croaked, her eyes closing._

_Bonnie sucked and licked at the mark until it turned purple, then made her way down to her breasts where she slowly began to kiss and suck around them._

_"Nngh." She gasped, running her hands through Bonnie's thick, gummy hair, trying to lead her to her sensitive hard bud. Bonnie complied, and finally encircled her right nipple with her lips, softly sucking and licking the hard bud, making sure to roll it around in her mouth._

_"Ah! Hah hah..." Marceline moaned, greatly enjoying the new pleasure that was being given to her._

_With a pop, Bonnie kissed her way over to the other as to not leave it neglected, then, with much caution, started to slide down Marceline's sweat pants._

_Marceline was thoroughly enjoying the treatment, but tensed just the slightest when she felt her sweat pants sliding down her legs. Bonnie looked up to her one last time to see if she really wanted to do this, so when Marceline gave a shaky nod, she continued to pull them down and threw them to the side, now faced with the obstacle of the red underwear. Bonnie started to fondle her breasts again so to distract her as her fingers slid inside the elastic and started to pull the second article, and the last, that will leave Marceline's vulnerability to her eyes only._

_Finally, Bonnie slid them off, and all they heard was a small plop on the floor to signal which direction they went. _

_Marceline's face flushed as she realized she was completely naked in front of another person, another GIRL. 'You can do this Marcy, you know you can.' She told herself nervously. _

_Her thighs started to quiver as Bonnie's fingers trailed her fingers down her stomach, to her thighs, and finally, her outer lips. Marceline clenched the blankets under her, different reactions happening to her mind and body. Her body ached for her touch, jolting when she would give her just a look, whimpers escaping her at the unbearable teasing._

_Finally, Bonnie pushed her finger between her lips, and started to rub her bundle of nerves in long slow strokes._

_"A-ah, Bonn-nah! Hahn..." Marceline let out a cry when she started to go faster, making the circles smaller. Her face turned to total bliss, breathing ragged, chest heaving, face flushed. Marceline grabbed onto Bonnie's shoulders and leaned her in to plant a long, passionate kiss to her full lips, then wrapped an arm around her neck, one clutching the bed sheets to tightly to let go._

_"Relax Marce; it'll be easier this way." Bonnie said to her from a long off distance, but still nodded her head to tell her she understood. There was a quick pause of a hand position change, but Marceline felt the finger go back to rubbing her soon after, but this time, felt something start to slowly penetrate her once again._

_Marceline concentrated the best she could on the pleasure and not the pain, but it got harder as the second finger was added, and her body ended up tensing so it hurt._

_"C'mon Marce, you've gotten this far." Bonnie encouraged her, and to help the panting vampire girl, she went back to sucking on her breasts to help ease her mind._

_"B-bonnie!" Marceline gasped loudly, her body arched into the touch of the hot teasing mouth unconsciously, wanting more of the delicious pleasure._

_Bonnie was able to add the third finger finally, holding still for a few moments for her to get used to it._

_"Bon, move please." Marceline whimpered, sounding so small compared to what she usually was._

_Bonnie started to move her fingers at a slow pace so she could get used to it, and soon the pained face turned to one of great pleasure and bliss fill her facial features._

_"A-ah, Bon p-please don't stah-op! Ahnn!" Marceline moaned, jumping when she hit her most sensitive spot, her moans and mewls escalating. _

_"C'mon Marcy, almost there." Bonnie encouraged her, pumping faster inside of her and curling her fingers deeper, rubbing her mercilessly._

_"Hah hah a-ah B-bon, I th-think I'm going to…A-AH! AHHN!" She screamed out. Bonnie started to rub and pump as fast as she could as Marceline finally tumbled over, her body jolting and freezing in spasms of uncontrollable pleasure, her juices freed of their prison._

_ The spasms lasted for a few moments before Bonnie felt her get soft, so she pulled out then lay beside her._

_"Marce, you did it."_

_"I-I guess I did." She panted, trying to catch her breath._

_"I'm proud of you Marce." Bonnie smiled and hugged her around the mid-section, but was a little confused when she wasn't hugged back. _

_"Marce?" Bonnie looked at her face, but then started to chuckle as she realized she had fallen asleep. She took the blankets and wrapped it around the two of them, then gave Marceline a quick kiss on the cheek._

_"Good night Marceline…" And with that she fell asleep in the other's arms, finally content for the night…err day._


End file.
